A yearbook is a book that records events related to an educational organization that is typically published annually. Yearbooks are published by elementary schools, middle schools, high schools as well as colleges. A yearbook may cover the entire school with sections for different grades. Yearbooks typically cover a wide variety of topics including academics, student life, sports, and various school events.
Yearbooks form a significant item that students like to keep for a long time after they graduate. Students take pride in seeing their pictures and other information in the yearbook and sharing their yearbooks with others. People often look at their yearbooks several years after they graduate to remind themselves of their school memories and to share their memories with others. People look at their yearbooks to remember their friends and teachers, remember what their friends and others wore in school days, remember old relationships between students in school days, and so on.
Since yearbooks form an important item in the life of people, it is important for a yearbook to provide an interesting reader experience. An interesting experience with yearbooks is likely to increase student interest in yearbooks. This promotes the business of vendors providing yearbooks. Furthermore, students acquire a valuable and interesting item that lasts a long time in their life.